Prism Hearts Precure
Prism Hearts Precure (プリズムハーツプリキュア Purizumu Hātsu Purikyua) or Prism Hearts Pretty Cure is a hypothetical Pretty Cure series created by HackerEX , with assistance of Anzan. This series celebrates the 20th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise. It premiered in Feburary 6, 2024, exactly 20 years after Futari Wa Precure began airing. The series motif is light and prisms, and follows a group of girls setting out to restore the Prism Flower. 'Story' Episodes After a battle against the revived Black Hole left nearly all the Precure powerless; Aymui Sakagami, aka Cure Echo, sets out to restore the power of the Prism Flower. But how can she accomplish this when she's the last Precure left? Enter Aya Kyuseishu and Sakura Mizumi, two best friends who idolize the Precure. One day, they come across a pair of mysterious Prism Cards, along with a pair representing Cure Black and Cure White. When Black Hole's minions go on the hunt for the other Prism Cards, it's up to Aya and Sakura to find them first in a race against time! 'Characters' Pretty Cure * Kyuseishu Aya (救世主愛 Kyūseishu Aya)/'Cure Light' (キュアライト Kyua Raito) A cheerful girl who loves Precure and aspires to become a hero just like them and her sister, who gave her life to save her during a car accident. She has a habit of rushing into situations without thinking, often getting herself and her team into trouble, however she never backs down from a challenge and is the most determined to restore the Prism Flower. Her catchphrase is “Hajimatta bakari” (“It’s just begun”) * Mizumi Sakura (水見さくら Mi-zumi Sakura)/'Cure Splash '(キュアスプラッシュ''Kyua Supurasshu'') Aya’s best friend since early childhood. Her father runs an aquarium and she’s always had an interest in water and marine life. While somewhat shy she’s always willing to lend a hand to those in need and aspires to become someone who can “heal the world” * Kogo Jou (女王皇后 Kōgō Jō)/'Cure Noble' (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) Known as the “queen” of Yokohama, Jō is the student council president and the daughter of one of the wealthiest businessmen in the country. People often come to her with their problems but can comes she has very few actual friends of her own. While she might come off as a bit of a harsh critic she cares deeply about the welfare of her school and town and is always encouraging people to do their best. * Sukui Hikari '(救いヒカリ ''Sukui Hikari)/'''Cure Trinity (キュアトリニティ Kyua Torinit''i) As a recent transfer student Hikari Sukui is sort of a jack of all trades, excelling in school, music, and sports. She’s a firm believer in teamwork and cooperation who respects the Precure even if she doesn’t always agree with their methods. Coming from a deeply religious family she’s a pacifist and hates fighting but was convinced to become a Precure after a monster attacked her younger sister Mina. * '''Genso Saya '(幻想さや'' Genso Saya'' )/'Cure Mirage'(キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) An aspiring magician from the World of Magic who’s always messing up her act. Her luck began to turn around when one day she happened to stumble across the Cure Mirage and Cure Magical Prism Cards. She’s a friendly and warmhearted person, but can sometimes get carried away. She also has a bad habit of trying to use her powers for personal reasons and seems to particularly enjoy driving Ayumi crazy with her antics. * Sanagi Maya '(蛹マヤ ''Sanagi Maya)/'''Cure Papillon(キュアパピヨン''Kyua Papiyon'') A quiet girl who always keeps to herself. She became resigned after nearly losing her life during the Darkest Day incident, where in her parents decided to shelter her from any danger. She enjoys science and nature but also has a fear of cats and loves sweets. * Sakagami Ayumi (坂上 あゆみ Sakagami Ayumi)/'Cure Echo' (キュアエコー Kyua Ekō) Now in her second year of school she’s desperately hunting down the Prism Cards along with her fairy partners after the other Cures lost their power. She was originally against Aya and the others using them but gradually came around after getting to know them better, becoming something of a mentor figure to the group and eventually rejoining the fight after recovering her own power.She's also the only Precure of the team to need a fairy partner to transform into her Precure form. * Sakebu Mio (叫びみお Sakebu Mio)/'Cure Hunter' (キュアハンター Kyua Hantā)/'Cure Shadow' (キュアシャドウ Kyua Shadou) A loner with a rather dim view of heroes after the Precure failed to save her mother during an attack a year prior. Actually somewhat brilliant but school bores her and she craves excitement. After taking a prototype changer and a set of Shadow Cards, she began to search for the Miracle Petals for her own personal gain. At first she was disillusioned to the idea of heroes due to losing her mother during the Darkest Day incident, with the help of her friends she soon begins to change her outlook and later become a Precure herself. Fairies * EnEn (エンエン EnEn) A timid fox and one of Cure Echo's fairy partners before temporarily becoming the partner of Cure Light. He is very shy, and timid, often times being spooked by the smallest things. However he is the most knowledgeable about the Precures thanks to his Precure Text Book. * Gureru (グレル Gureru) A rowdy raccoon and one of Cure Echo's fairy partners before temporarily becoming the partner of Cure Splash. He is kind, friendly, and loves all his friends. He can also be brave, funny and has a lot of ideas. He often helps the Cures on how certain attacks work. * Kuroro (クロロ Kuroro) A calico cat fairy who resided in Hope Kingdom and the fairy partner of Cure Noble. A royal fairy in training, he is remorseful towards his past sins as Lock, but chooses to brave those fears in order to help the Precure. He also counts as one half of the Go! Princess Precure Miracle Petal as he can transform into a Prism Changer. * Yumeta (ユメタ Yumeta) A very nice Tapir-like fairy residing in the Land of Dreams, and the partner of Cure Trinity. A very cheerful child fairy who is very timid and resentful. He usually makes friends with the children in the dream realm but gets easily saddened when they all wake up and disappear in the Land of Dreams. After a while, he decided to venture into the human world and later befriends Hikari * Chikurun (チクルン Chikurun) A bee like flower fairy who used to work for Deusmast before becoming Cure Mirage's partner. Observant, but focuses with overt seriousness on things that some others would call silly or irrelevant. Yet, a serving of Chikurun's favourite, honey, is enough to distract Chikurun from their task * Komonuso '(クモの巣 ''Kumonosu) A small spider fairy that mysteriously appeared before Maya. She had no recollection of her memories but it remembered that it came from Nightmare. She soon became Cure Papillon's partner after Maya promised Komonuso that she'll help her regain her memories. * 'Shadow '(影 Kage) A mysterious fairy who was created from the the power of the Shadow Crystal. While a living shadow, it often takes the shape of a crow. It was revived by Black Hole in order to create a counter to the Precure's fairy partners but it soon rebelled after it became Cure Shadow's partner. * '''Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) Candy is the main mascot of the Smile Precure and the current queen of Marchenland. She is one half of the Miracle Petal for the Smile team, where she can transform into a large toy hammer * Pop (ポップ Poppu) Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in Smile Pretty Cure! He is the Candy's big brother and one half of the Miracle Petal for Smile team, where he can transform into a large toy sword Black Hole Army * Black Hole (ブラックホール Burakku Hōru) The chaos that shall swallow all the worlds. He is the source of all of the villains that the Precure has fought over the years, now reborn as an almighty, all-devouring power. After being defeated for the second time, he is left in a smaller, weaker state. He leads his army on a quest to find and destroy the Miracle Petals and the Precure that are connected to them. * Fusion (フュージョン Fyūshon) A fusion of the vanquished monsters, Fusion was revived after his prior attempt to do it himself by Black Hole. However upon being revived, his memory was altered and thus began to hold a grudge against the Precure and Ayumi in particular * Bottom (ボトム Botomu) An unknown demonic entity who was defeated 1000 years ago who was defeated by the ancient Cure Ange, he was revived by Black Hole and given the power of all the fallen generals. * Dark Onibi (闇の鬼火 Yami no Onibi) A director who once tried to convince Clover that Hana wouldn't fulfill his promise, he was brought back by Black Hole as their newest general and was given the ability to corrupt Miracle Lights * Dark Matter (ダークマター Dāku Matā) The first type of monsters they create which are off-shoots of Black Hole himself used to possess various people. They often resemble the previous monsters used by the villains * Minikan (ミニキャン Minikyan) The second type of monsters they create utilizing dark versions of Miracle Lights in order to change girls into evil versions of the Precure reminiscent of the Dark Precure and the Bad End Precure * Asteroids (小惑星 Shōwakusei) The underlings of the Black Hole Army, often used both as foot soldiers and workers for their schemes Supporting Cast * Kyuseishu Kotaro (救世主こたろう Kyūseishu Kotarō) - Aya's older brother and a local policeman * Kyuseishu Akari (救世あかり Kyūseishu Akari) - Aya’s mother * Sakagami Nana (坂上ナナ Sakagami Nana) - Ayumi's mother * Sakabi Raita '(叫びライタ ''Sakebi Raita) - Mio's father and a government official * '''Sukui Mina (スクイミーナ Sukui Mīna) - Hikari's little sister who loves heroes * Ota Kudai (太田クダイ Ōta Kudai) - A friend of Aya’s and fellow member of the Precure Fan Club at Millennium Academy, who often gets himself into trouble whenever he tries to cheer on the girls on the battlefield. He is a huge fan of the Precure and secretly wants to be a hero himself * Kasumi Ayamu (かすみあやむ Kasumi Ayamu) - Hikari’s self proclaimed rival who’s always trying to compete with her and become No. 1 at everything she does * Fujita Akane (藤田 アカネ Fujita Akane) - Former lacrosse captain when she was a Verone Academy student, she now owns a mobile takoyaki shop that Nagisa, Honoka and their friends used to frequently visit before she made the move to Yokohama. * Kujou Hikari (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari) - A girl who is the life of the once-disappeared Queen of Light, and an ally to Nagisa and Honoka. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others, she works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her former alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu). * Aisaki Emiru (愛崎えみる Aisaki Emiru) - A recent transfer to Millennium Academy and a former member of the Hugtto Precure. As a veteren, she seems to be a bit overprotective and can overdo things, especially while helping. Her original Precure identity was the Pretty Cure of Love, Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ Kyua Macherī). 'Items' * Prism Changer (プリズムチェンジャー Purizumu Chenjā) - The Cure's transformation device (excluding Cure Shadow). It is a form that the Prism Hearts fairy partners can take in order to allow their respective Cures to transform. * Hunter Blade (ハンターブレイド Hantā Bureido) - A prototype transformation device created for police use but later became Cure Hunter's transformation device * Prism Staff (プリズムスタッフ Purizumu Sutaffu) - Cure Shadow's transformation device * Prism Cards (プリズムカード Purizumu Kādo) - The season's main transformation items, which the Cures use to transform and change into previous Cures via Prism Changes. They are the after product of the the first Prism Flower given shape after the second was shattered. They also have evil counterparts in the form of the Shadow Cards (シャドウカード Shadou Kādo) used by Cure Hunter * Miracle Petals (ミラクル花片 Mirakuru Kahen) - The pieces of the second Prism Flower, these hold the power of the previous Precure teams and often come in the form of either various attacks or objects. * Miracle Prism Lights (ミラクルプリズムライト Mirakuru Purizumu Raito) - The Cure's main attack item, they resemble the Miracle Lights and can enter a battle mode when using a Prism Card. These are the Miracle Petals of the DokiDoki Precure. ** Light Sword (ライトソード Raito Sōdo) - Cure Light's main attack item, which she can power up with her powers. ** Splash Flute (スプラッシュフルート Supurasshu Furūto) - Cure Splash's main attack item. This can allow her to perform a few short tunes to control any nearby source of water ** Noble Shield (ノーブルシールド Nōburu Shīrudo) - Cure Noble's main attack item, she can increase the shield's size via her own barrier powers ** Trinity Chain (トリニティチェーン Toriniti Chēn) - Cure Trinity's main attack weapon. It is a three-link staff that she can use to either catapult herself into the air or cover a large area with a spin ** Mirage Wand (ミラージュワンド Mirāju Wando) - Cure Mirage's main attack weapon which allows her to perform spells ** Papillon Wing (パピヨンウィング Papiyon' U~ingu) - Cure Papillon's main attack item. It grants her a pair of butterfly wings that allow her to fly and make a physical attack on the enemy ** Shadow Arrow (シャドーアロー Shadō Arō) - Cure Shadow's main attack item, which can change what arrow is fired depending on the Prism Card scanned ** Echo Voice (エコーボイス Ekō Boisu) - Cure Echo's main attack item. It is a microphone allows her to either pacify her opponents/assist her teammates with a healing song or send her enemies flying with a sonic wave. Locations * Yokohama (横浜 Yokohama) - A seaport in central Japan and the main setting of Prism Hearts Precure * Millennium Academy (ミレニアムアカデミー Mireniamu Akademī) is the high school that the Cures attend. * Tako Café (タコカフェ Tako Kafe) is a mobile cafe created by Akane with the help of Hikari * Atlantis Aquarium (アトランティス水族館 Atorantisu Suizokukan) is a local aquarium run by the Mizumi family 'Trivia' * This series draws several inspirations from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, namely the gimmick of transforming into previous heroes (Prism Changes) and the large-scale battle that results in the loss of the power of said heroes (The Darkest Day), as well as Kamen Rider Zi-O's idea of the monsters resembling past characters (Minikans) * Prism Hearts Precure is the first Precure series to take place in a real-life location. In this case the series is set in a fictionalized version of Yokohama, Tokyo. Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:Prism Hearts Precure